


Videncia al Limite

by NiskCat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiskCat/pseuds/NiskCat
Summary: Díganme la verdad, soy un personaje bastante olvidado e ignorado en el Fandom y en el juego, ¿pero puedo mostrarles mí historia?





	1. Ojos de botón

Ustedes nunca han tenido es sensación de que nada puede hacer que mí vida vaya a peor. Bueno ese mismo pensamiento que eh tenido por más de tres años.

Mí vida nunca ha sido una maravilla pero durante este tiempo, creo que se le podría denominar infierno.

He huido incontables veces de una mafia que me persigue, ¿Por que? Se preguntarán, bueno una deuda de ocho millones de yenes les parece suficiente para que estén tras mí cabeza…

Encima para empeorar las cosas gracias a ello he repetido tres veces, y para mejorar el asunto, nunca tuve ningún amigo cómo para desahogarme. Mí madre es la única que me cuida y apoya. No sé qué haría sin ella.

Pero bueno ahora está trabajando y yo solamente tengo que arreglarme las en desayunar, que dentro de unos minutos me tocará partir hacia mí nueva escuela.

Tengo que admitirlo soy afortunado, ya que en esa preparatoria es imposible que me atrapen, porque la inscripción asegura la seguridad de los alumnos.

Puede que aya entrado gracias a mí talento. Se que es genial, puedo adivinar el futuro con un treinta por ciento de probabilidad de acertar. Que te dije es asombroso, aunque otras personas no opinen lo mismo, y me tachén de inútil. Pero tengo la esperanza de que aquí, alguien pueda apreciar lo que puedo hacer.

Bueno dejando todo lo que te explique en estos minutos, será mejor que también te diga que estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Y eso es…

¡Estar tumbado en mí cama! Si aún no me levanto, no tengo remedio tío.

Bueno creo que me tengo que levantar - dije con un tono cansado no he dormido en toda la noche, por los nervios tío, ir a la preparatoria después de tanto tiempo se me hace extraño, y más asistir a una de tanto prestigio siento que me voy a querer medio corto, comparando me con los otros estudiantes.

Vamos Hiro un esfuerzo, puedes hacerlo tío - me volví a decir a mí mismo mientras me levantaba lentamente. - Bien Hiro ahora solo queda cambiarse he ir a la escuela - bueno eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, me terminé de levantar de la cama, paso seguido me hacer que a mí armario, cogí lo primero que tenía a mano, aunque si te digo la verdad no es que tenga mucha ropa, en si tampoco voy a poder desayunar, por nuestros "pequeños" problemas financieros.

Bueno al acabar de cambiarme me miré en un espejo que tenía cerca, mí atuendo constituia por una camisa blanca, un pantalón gris, unas sandalias. Al menos hoy quería dar una buena primera impresión, después ya iría con mis ropas normales, que mucho más no cambiaban para mí pesar.

Miro el reloj con una mirada intranquila, eran apenas las 6:30. - creo que voy a partir ahora - tengo que tomar un autobús y el tren para llegar asi que esta es una buena hora para irme.

Me dirijo hacía la entrada, pero antes de salir le dedicó una última mirada a mí hogar, solamente suspiró y salgo de mí casa.

Dejando ya la puerta atrás me dirijo hacía la parada de autobús, mientras camino suelo intentar centrar mí visión en algo de mí alrededor, solo podía distinguir el mismo paisaje de todos los días, casas mal cuidadas, ni siquiera hay muchos árboles, pero tío que podía esperar, este es el sector más pobre de la ciudad. Y aunque quisiese cambiarlo no podría, ¿¡Por favor no puedo tener algo de suerte por una vez!? Ya no sé ni para que me esfuerzo, bueno al menos ya casi llego a mí primer destino…

Pero cuando llegó a la parada, solo basta que dirija un segundo mí mirada a la carretera para ver qué ya viene el autobús

Ummm - murmuró de manera sorprendida, suelo tener que esperar más de quince minutos para que llegue.

Restándole importancia aquel suceso, me digno a subirme en el, parece que no hay mucha gente en el, solo podía divisar a dos personas, una de ellas era un hombre que se distinguía por tener un aspecto no muy hermoso que digamos, más que eso era uno anciano, este estaba sentado justamente atrás del conductor, y la otra era una chica que para mí opinión tenia unas ropas muy raras, en serio parecía que había salido de una isla tropical tío, tenía una tez morena, dando esta misma contraste con su cabello rubio, te lo juro tío, esta chica es rara, no necesito ni hablarle para saberlo…

Bueno dejando eso de lado decidí irme hacia uno de los asientos del fondo, quería acomodar bien mis ideas, necesito estar tranquilo y actuar con naturalidad, pero algo interrumpe mí andadura.

Queee raro es tu cabello, ¿Como logras para que se quede así? - senti que la chica que había visto antes me dirigía la palabra, sus ojos azul profundo parecían dos botones, sentía que no tenían alma.

¿Llamas a mí peinado raro? Bueno no te falta razón tía, pero acaso has visto cómo vas vestida, en serio parece que saliste de una isla de Hawái - le dije en tono de broma, ella mostró un cambio en su rostro, parecía que estaba un poco extrañada, eso mismo me hizo sentir mucho más nervioso pues sus ojos seguían clavados en mí, ya sentía que comenzaba a sudar un poco, pero ese nerviosismo paro de repente cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

Es raro que alguien me responda, ¿acaso tú eres alguien raro también? - soltó con una sonrisa mientras no dejaba de clavar me la mirada, en serio tío que le pasa a esta chica - si es así supongo que podríamos llevarnos bien, ven hay un lugar libre al lado mio - ella se paro y me intentó guiar hacia el asiento, yo sinceramente preferí seguirle la corriente, en serio esos ojos no son normales tío, me están dando miedo.

Ya me había sentado, me dejó justamente el lugar junto a la ventana, pero antes de que lograr aislarme en las vistas ella volvió a hablarme.

Dime cómo te llamas, yo soy Angie, Angie Yonaga, voy a ir a la preparatoria Kibougamine - yo apenas había volteado a verla y si te digo que no me sorprendí te estaría mintiendo, ella iría a la misma preparatoria que yo, y ahora me entraba la curiosidad de preguntarle cuál era su talento, pero preferí presentarme primero, tío nunca dejes que una chica con los ojos como ella te miré fijamente mientras estás atrapado, vas a sentir como si te fueran a clavar un puñal en cualquier momento.

Me lla-lla-llamo Yasuhiro Hagakure y soy el estudiante vidente definitivo de la academia Kibougamine - dije con una sonrisa triunfal, ella parecía sorprendida, ella había llevado sus dos manos a sus cachetes.

¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! - decía ella, notaba que estaba bastante animada - ¡Parece que Dios a elegido nuestro encuentro, el decidió que nos encontraríamos en este autobús eso me alegra de sobremanera!

Y ¿Cuál es tu talento tía? - dije con tranquilidad, pero luego me di cuenta, esta chica si no me equivocó y por la forma en que lo dijo, debe ser, ¡religiosa! Y por su vestimenta su talento tiene que ser algo relacionado con Hawái o con alguna isla, así que creo que ella puede ser, la estudiante teóloga definitiva, y su cultura y dios favorito deriva de ese archipiélago.

A cierto que no te lo he dicho, yo soy la estudiante artista definitiva - dijo eso con una sonrisa que te juro tio que daba bendito miedo, y también mando mí razonamiento al demonio, ¿¡como puede ser ella la estudiante artista definitiva?! Si fuera bailarina lo entendería, pero esto. Ni se para qué trato de adivinar, parece que este viaje con ella va a ser sin duda largo.


	2. Primera vision

**Buenas tardes caballeros, aqui les presento el segundo capítulo de esta historia es pero que lo disfruten. Dentro Cap...**

Bien, sinceramente está fue una experiencia interesante, y bastante extraña, está chica es muy rara, se lo pasó todo el trayecto hablando sobre una deidad, Atua se llamaba.

Pero ella parecía muy ilusionada hablando de el, así que creí que era buena idea escucharla, aunque la verdad no me interesase.

Toda esa cosa de los dioses y religiones, no puedo creerlas, sino que todo lo contrario, apenas puedo distansiarlas de la literatura o mitologías, pero las tengo que respetar ¿no?

¡Y esos fueron todas las bendiciones que ha brindado Atua! - terminó de explicar la chica, aún podía ver su sonrisa, está no había desaparecido desde que empezó su explicación, la cual en éstos minutos me he ido acostumbrando.

¡Ha sido bastante interesante! - aunque fuera una mentira, trate de que se oyera lo más realista que pudiera, no quería molestarla.

¡Atua está contento de que te interesase su historia! - decía muy animada, mientras se acercaba con esa cara de muñeca - la verdad es que eres la primera persona la cual me escucha hasta el final, de verdad, muchas gracias - la sonrisa de su rostro ya no expresaba esa alegría, sino que el sentimiento cambio, pude notar un sentimiento de melancolía en ella.

¡Ah! tío enserio, debe ser una broma que yo sea el primero que se digna a escucharla, no puede ser verdad - vamos tía, creo que estás exagerando, no creo que yo sea la única persona que le hay interesado tu historia.

Ella inmediatamente cambio su expresión, su sonrisa habiá desparecido y sus ojos se les fue el alma, es como si viera a una carcasa de una persona.

En mí vida solo he encontrado consuelo en Atua, todos los demás me han ignorado - su voz era tan fría como un tempano de hielo, si de base está chica no me gusta mucho tío, en este momento estoy planteando seriamente largarme de aquí corriendo - pero me alegro ver qué alguien a decidió escucharme - agregó, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Parece que está chica de verdad necesita a alguien de confianza, no creo que debería pero…

Ver a alguien tan destrozado es en parte una debilidad que tengo - bueno, cuando quieras hablar con alguien y relajarte un rato; siempre puedes contar conmigo - dije intentando sonar bien, mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

Pero luego de unos cuantos segundos en silencio, empecé a sentirme un tanto incómodo, así que decidí voltear a mirarla, grande fue mí sorpresa al encontrarla a un palmo de mí cara, el susto fue evidente.

¡Ah! - grite, lastimosamente no fue lo más masculino que pude hacer pero bueno tío, que quieres que haga tener a alguien tan cerca no es normal, pero bueno aparte de eso, también paso otra cosa…

De la impresión fui hacia atrás con demasiada fuerza, y bueno mí cabeza terminó contra el vidrio.

Demonios… - suspiró suavemente mientras agarraba mí parte herida, pero más importante empecé a ver algo bastante interesante, parece que una visión viene en camino - genial…

* * *

Que raro, no suelo ver estas cosas en primera persona, sino que las veo desde arriba pero bueno, parece que estoy en mí cuerpo, creo que estoy en la academia Kibougamine, o al menos eso creo. Parece que apenas estoy entrando, ¿quien es ese con el pelo castaño claro? ¿Y por qué se está acercando a mí?

Oh, parece que se esta distorsiónando la imagen tío, asi que se viene un cambio de escenario, o incluso que salga de la visión. No cual va tocar, pero ya lo averiguaremos.

* * *

Parece que fue lo primero, ahora estoy en una cafetería, parece que estoy sentado con un grupo bastante extraño, especialmente por lo distintas personas que lo conforman.

Veo al mismo chico de antes, pero ahora puedo visualizarlo mejor, sinceramente, parece alguien normal, y eso es raro contando en el lugar donde nos encontramos o que creo que nos encontramos.

Bueno el siguiente tiene ya un aspecto distinto, bueno si contamos a chico alto, con gafas y un traje, osea ese tipo de personas con lo que parecen Aires de grandeza, alguien el cual se cree más que los demás

Y por último veo a una chica, es bastante bajita, tiene un pequeño uniforme con gran predominancia del verde, y cabellos castaños claro, sinceramente me parece muy tierna, tiene el aspecto de una niña. Pero espera, ¿por qué una niña está en la escuela?

Bueno da igual, al menos parece que nos llevamos bien, aunque aún no entiendo que hace el tipo con gafas, no me cuadra con la escena. Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo eh, la imagen se empieza a ser imposible de ver, y cambia de nuevo.

* * *

Ahora solamente me encuentro en lo que parece un ¿casino?

Como demonios habré llegado a un casino, eso mejor lo dejo para otro momento, por ahora me encargaré de ver todo lo que pueda de esta zona, antes de que sea expulsado de esta.

Empiezo a examinar todo lo que puedo con mí limitado entorno de visión. Que por si no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora, no puedo hacer mucho en este tipo cosas solo observar mientras todo lo demás está quieto; pero lo más importante de esto, es que no puedo moverme en general, solo puedo rotar un poco mis ojos...

Si, se que no es muy útil, pero yo no diseño estas cosas. Así que conmigo no te vengas a quejar que no tengo nada que ver.

Pero bueno volviendo a la imagen, solo puedo ver en su mayoría máquinas tragamonedas y algunas mesas de póker, pero poco más la verdad.

Bueno creo que estoy mintiendo, hay una cosa o más bien persona, la cual se encuentra mirándome desde lo lejos, está parece llevar puesta un vestido negro, como si fuera el de una doncella victoriana, pero vamos tío, hay dos cosas que resaltan de esta, primero su pelo que se divide en dos colas con forma de taladro, yen segundo, esos ojos, podía ver una gran irá ardiendo dentro de ellos, incluso es como si me vieran un poco más de tiempo, ellos me abrasarian.

Para mí suerte esta vez, la distorsión llegó a tiempo- "no me gustaría tener que ver esos ojos directamente de nuevo"

* * *

¡Agh! - siento que mí cabeza va a explotar, pero poco puedo hacer más que agarrarme la lentamente, parece que me desperté de golpe por el dolor - ¿ummm…? - espera, ¿un momento donde estoy?

Empiezo a observar todo el lugar, este parece una vagón del tren, después de todo, el aspecto rústico que de este nunca lo voy a olvidar. Siempre voy por este tren a todos lado, y claro está no iba ser la exención.

¡Bueno! creo que voy a descansar un poco antes de llegar a mí destino, después de todo las visiones siempre me cansan, pero ahora que me doy cuenta; ¿como llegué aquí?

De repente siento un pequeño movimiento cercano a mí hombro, me giró para ver qué era, y puedo ver a esa tal Yonaga sentada junto a mí, ella tuvo que traerme desde el autobús hasta aquí, en parte estoy agradecido, por otra bastante intrigado y asustado a la vez, no soy precisamente pequeño de tamaño, ni soy ningún peso pluma, debería irme de aquí lo antes posible…

Pero puede que ella lo haya hecho con buena intención...

Bueno ya lo veré cuando lleguemos a la academia. Sinceramente espero que este día mejore tío, no creo poder tolerar todo ésto.

**Continuara…**

**nos leemos luego caballeros**


End file.
